Di Batas Senja
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Ada yang hilang di batas senja. Tak meninggalkan apa pun, kecuali sebuah lubang di hati. [One-shot. Flashfiction. Canon-based. Timeline: Ultraman Taiga Episode 10 (Yubae no Senshi).]


**Di Batas Senja**

.

.

* * *

**oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo**

**_Serial tokusatsu "Ultraman Taiga" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Tsuburaya Productions__(c)_**

**_Fanfiction "Di Batas Senja" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

**_Based on canon. Flashfiction. Spoiler alert bagi yang belum nonton._**

**_Timeline: Seri "Ultraman Taiga" Episode 10 - Yuubae no Senshi/Warrior in the Evening Glow -_ **

**oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo**

* * *

.

.

"Taiga ... apa yang kita lakukan sudah benar ...?"

Baru kali itu aku mendengar Hiroyuki begitu rapuh. Tidak. 'Rapuh' mungkin bukan kata yang tepat, tetapi yang jelas suaranya bergetar. Dan di dalam sini, aku juga bisa ikut merasakan. Kesedihannya, kegetirannya, rasa ketidakberdayaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi ... waktu itu ... hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan ..."

Kata-kata itu yang kuucapkan kepada Hiroyuki, mencoba sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Aku bukannya tidak sadar akan suaraku yang melemah. Aku bukannya tidak tahu, kata-kata itu mungkin nyaris tak ada artinya. Sebab Hiroyuki juga sudah tahu akan hal itu. Dia tahu, tetapi tetap saja hatinya terluka.

Bagiku, mungkin Alien Nackle Odyssa hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak musuh yang harus dan sudah kukalahkan. Namun, bagi Hiroyuki, dia adalah Oda-san yang sudah dikenalnya selama bertahun-tahun. Sosok yang barangkali mendekati saudara atau orang tua. Yang memberinya keberanian dan nasihat saat dibutuhkan.

Perasaan ini ... Mirip seperti saat Hiroyuki harus kehilangan Chibisuke, _kaijuu_ yang menjadi sahabatnya di masa kecil. Akan tetapi, sakitnya lebih dalam, lebih tajam, lebih menyesakkan.

Begitu, ya ...?

Waktu itu, Chibisuke tewas demi melindungi kami. Melindungi Hiroyuki. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Aku dan Hiroyuki adalah satu. Aku menghancurkan Odyssa. Dan bagi Hiroyuki, itu sama artinya dialah yang telah melenyapkan Oda-san dengan tangannya sendiri.

_Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenalmu._

Itulah kalimat terakhir di dalam surat yang ditulis oleh Odyssa—ah, bukan, Oda. Kenangan terakhir yang ditinggalkannya untuk Hiroyuki. Kata-kata itu pun meresap ke dalam hatiku, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadap Hiroyuki.

Bedanya, orang itu memiliki belenggu di masa lalunya. Dan masa lalu itu berhubungan dengan 'raksasa cahaya'. Dengan kata lain, ras Ultra, di mana aku juga salah satu di antaranya. Dia adalah seorang prajurit, yang masih menyimpan keinginan untuk bertarung sekali lagi dengan raksasa cahaya. Dia masih berambisi untuk menang.

Aku ... mungkin bisa memahaminya. Karena itulah, aku mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang kumiliki untuk kubenturkan dengannya. Bermandikan cahaya jingga yang terasa menyedihkan. Berlatar matahari senja yang sedikit lagi akan kembali ke peraduannya.

Aku—mungkin—menikmatinya, sebagaimana dirinya. Dan untuk sesaat, aku lupa ada Hiroyuki bersamaku. Aku mengabaikan fakta yang kuketahui dengan pasti, akan akhir pertarungan ini, dan bahwa Hiroyuki bagaimanapun juga akan terluka karenanya.

Seandainya ... Andai saja aku, sang raksasa cahaya, tidak datang ke dalam kehidupan Hiroyuki, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini jadinya. Mungkin dia dan Oda akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin lukisan matahari terbenam itu akan selesai, dan mereka berdua akan tetap bisa melihat senja di taman ini sebanyak apa pun yang mereka mau.

Hhhhh ... Apa yang kupikirkan? Kurasa Hiroyuki akan marah kalau mendengarnya. Meskipun begitu ... aku tidak suka perasaan ini. Kalau saja waktu itu aku bisa membuat pilihan yang berbeda, maka akan kulakukan apa pun resikonya.

Tapi ... waktu itu sungguh tidak ada pilihan lain. Alien Nackle Odyssa adalah seorang prajurit yang telah mempertaruhkan segalanya, demi harga diri dan kebanggaan. Karena itulah, ia tak mungkin mundur. Karena itulah, kata-kata Hiroyuki tidak sampai kepadanya.

Hiroyuki juga tahu akan hal itu. Karenanya, di batas senja ini, dia hanya bisa meneteskan air mata. Sebagaimana bibirnya hanya bisa membisikkan satu nama dengan pilu.

"Oda-san."

Detik itu juga, aku sadar. Walau di dalam suratnya Oda telah meminta Hiroyuki untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dia akan tetap merasa bersalah. Rasa sesak yang kini merajai hati Hiroyuki, yang ikut menyesakkan dadaku ini, takkan pernah bisa hilang sepenuhnya. Sampai kapan pun.

Dan kali ini ... aku ... tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya ...

.

.

.

**SELESAI**

.

.

* * *

*** Author's Note ***

.

Halo, apa kabar semuanya~! Salam kenal ya, panggil saja saya Noir. Saya penggemar berat Ultraman series sejak kecil, tapi baru kali ini coba bikin _fanfic_-nya. Pendek aja, sih. :")

Episode 10, episode yang kutonton ulang lebih dari 3 kali. Beneran nangis nontonnya. ﹏

Untuk ukuran Ultraman, yang notabene adalah acara TV superhero anak-anak, episode ini _dark_ sekali.

Masalah yang diangkat di sini sebenarnya 'masalah orang dewasa', di mana impian atau idealisme nggak selalu tercapai. Bahwa ada hal-hal yang nggak bisa diselesaikan dengan berbicara dari hati ke hati.

Nyesek, sih. Dan itu _related_ banget sama kehidupan sehari-hari.

.

**Regards,**

**kurohimeNoir**

**29.11.2019**


End file.
